Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 of Game Show Studios will be the second series to air in Game Show Studios, starting from 2019. williamgoulden264 may return as host, with changes to come. This year, it's called 'BB2: The Cult' as announced on 14th November 2018. However on 10th December, it was scrapped. And was named 'BB2: All Stars VS New Stars''. The show returned on Saturday 23rd February 2019. Times The launch was meant to air from 6:30 uk time, but William announced that due to him getting in another BB, he had changed to 6:00. It was delayed to 10:00, and the show continues at 6:00 until he ends the other BB journey. Hosts On 9th September, williamgoulden264's plans to return were confirmed as host, for a second season. On 3rd November, it was announced William would return to host. Changes Ahead of the second season, there will be no applications. There will be no October show for season 2, the show will air during Winter and Spring of 2019. Castings have been confirmed, for late December or early January. The amount of housemates are set to change to 13. The castings will be on December 29th at 7.30pm and January 5th at 8pm. During November 2018, it was announced 4 BB1 people would return, Loz, Pink, MR and MLG as All Stars. However MR was ruled out and will be replaced by Chase. Studios This set was based on the UK version. William expressed this: I don't like these problems we're having, everyone seemed to loved the BB1 set for the US, I think we will go back to BB US sets in the next upcoming seasons. It feels right, it can work and the pool was fine and everything else.' Castings Castings 1 took place from 7.30pm. However it instead aired on Sunday at 7.00pm with some castings. Castings 2 will take place on Saturday from 8.00pm. Veto On 23rd February, William announced the 2nd March show will have a veto. The All Stars & New Stars decide who should have the veto together. He then said: ''People should not agrue, it's a bit ridiculous. Just agree with what is chosen and they can respect.. The Veto commences on Saturday 2nd March, the 1st eviction. Reception (Series 1 & 2) On 23rd March, Big Brother was nominated for multiple nominations at The Game Show Studios Awards. Big Brother scooped 3 awards but lost out to Daybreak in Best Ever Show. Housemates (ALL STARS) During November 2018, 4 all stars were confirmed. They will enter on The Launch Show on 23rd February 2019, with 2 of them going in the house as main houseguests. Loz (Taking Part) Entering All Star House - Day 1 - 23rd February Pink (Taking Part) Entering All Star House - Day 1 - 23rd February MLG (Taking Part) Entering All Star House - Day 1 - 23rd February Chase (Taking Part) Entering All Star House - Day 1 - 23rd February. Misty (Taking Part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February. Housemates (NEW STARS) The housemates began getting confirmed on 31st December 2018. However Misty was confirmed on 22nd December on Deal or No Deal's Christmas Special. Jaelon (Taking part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February Doge (taking part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February RowdyFan (Taking Part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February Pac (Taking part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February Bubble (taking part) Entering - Day 1 - 23rd February WEEK 1 (23RD FERBUARY) The Launch aired at 10pm-10.25pm. NOMINATED: Bubble (New Star), MR (ALL STAR) WEEK 2 (2ND MARCH) The Eviction airs form 6:00pm. EVICTED: Bubble VETO: TBA Break On 4th March, Big Brother was put on a little break. The show will return on 30th March 2019 at 7:30pm.